What Happens in Mexico Doesn't Always Stay There
by RedDressDhole
Summary: Molly Woods,normal girl.Likes drawing,hiking,facebook,etc.But her vacation changes with meeting a mysterious boy who the government is chasing.The 2 must run to save themselves & uncover a plot to contol an great and destructive power.Can they win?
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens in Mexico**

**Doesn't Always Stay There**

"I'm going for a ride on the jet ski Mom!" Molly called as she rushed down the stairs to the little beach and onto one of the jet skies. She turned it on and looked at the gas meter to see if the tank was full.

It was._ Meaning I've got the whole day and 32 miles of empty river to ride on._ She thought excitedly, starting the engine and backing off the beach.

After that, she took off towards the town. She decided she would go down at the end of the river, then turn around and go all the way to the starting source at full speed.

Molly decided to take it a bit slow. Calmly cruising along the river, and looking at all the big houses that dotted the shore on one side and the endless thicket of cattails on the other.

That's when she noticed something in the tulies. Only when she saw what it was did she flip out.

"Oh my God, is that a boy?" She yelled shocked.

Quickly riding over to the seemingly unconscious figure, hunched over the gnarled roots of a tree that had begun to grow out of the water near the bank.

Molly slowed down and stopped the engine when she got close to him. Then she reached down and hauled him (with much difficulty) onto the Jet Ski.

She turned him over and gasped slightly at how pale he was. _I...is he dead?_ She thought, seriously hoping not.

She put a hand to his forehead that had a white bandana covering it.

He stirred at her touch and his eyes slowly fluttered open. The boy's irises were red. He sat up quickly but then leaned back, clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Hey are you alright?" Molly said soothingly, putting her arm behind the boy in order to steady him.

He was shaking slightly, soaked to the bone, and his shoulder was obviously hurting him.

That's when she got a good look at this strange person. He was quite pale. When he'd woken up, some color had returned to his face though.

His hair was jet black and, though wet, seemed to defy gravity, spiked up like a raging flame.

But there was a splash of white, a starburst, on his bangs that fell over his strangely blood red eyes.

He was taller than her, at least by two inches without his hair.

Not many people were, and he wore a black tank top, black pants and black boots. Plus there were bandages wrapped tightly around his right arm.

***Hiei's P.O.V.***

Hiei coughed heavily trying to bring all the water out of his lungs. He was unsure how he had managed to escape those men in the dark suits, plus he still didn't know how they'd found his location in the first place.

_I thought the others said the best place to lose the U.S government was in Mexico, how the hell did they find me? _He thought.

After he had caught his breath, Hiei looked at the girl who had pulled him out of the water and onto her jet ski.

Her short dusty blonde hair, covered her milk-chocolate brown eyes* (This is a key description) that were filled with concern. Looking at her eyes reminded the fire demon of how hungry he was.

And though he didn't like sweets too much he wouldn't have minded a candy bar right about now, just to tide him over.

Though he did note briefly that she was quite attractive for a human. But he immediately pushed it away.

That's when the searing burn in his left shoulder came back to his attention and Hiei let out a small cry as he clutched it in pain.

The girl leaned over to get a better look at his shoulder, she gasped quietly when she saw the blood seeping from the wound.

"Oh man that's really bad, you need to get that cleaned and bandaged up." She said voice quite calm given the situation. That surprised Hiei a bit, but not enough to let him show it.

And he certainly didn't just go along with the idea, however much he needed the medical attention. He still had his pride.

"Just what the hell makes you think I need your help, girl?" He growled, fixing her with a cold glare.

Instead of shrinking back with fear as Hiei had expected, she narrowed her eyes and threw an angry look his way.

Then she quickly moved behind him and pushed him off the Jet Ski and into the water again.

When Hiei broke through the surface of the water he felt himself being hauled up by the front of his shirt.

"And just what the hell makes **you**think that you can just tell off the person that took time out of their own joy riding, to haul your sorry half drowned carcass out of the water, and on top of it offer you help?"

She looked annoyed. Really annoyed. Either what he'd said had really offended her, or she had already been irritated and this just set her off.

_ That or she's on that...period thing, Kurama told me about. Why are women so complicated?_ He thought, rolling his eyes.

She noticed.

"Don't roll your eyes at me smartass! I didn't have to help you. I could have just glanced at you for a moment then moved on with my joy-ride without another passing thought on your behalf!" She snarled.

She looked at him with a glare fierce enough to rival his own. To think that this human girl was opposing him impressed Hiei.

She was either really brave or really stupid. Though he didn't show it of course. "Hn." was all he said.

The girl looked at him and pulled him closer until their faces were inches from each other.

"I could leave you here to drown, you know," she whispered coldly, "and I'm starting to really enjoy the thought of running you over with my ski."

There was a playfully devilish glint in the girl's eye, and an evil smirk played on her lips.

A chill went up Hiei's spine. Not something that happened often. It seemed as though she was actually imagining chopping his body to pieces with the ski propeller... and was enjoying it.

_She seems harmless but she's more dangerous than I first gave her credit for._ Hiei thought starting to reconsider his options which were only three. Kill her, not one of his better plans of action. Oppose her and have her laugh hysterically at his bloody demise, didn't seem like the best choice either.

Or let her help him and possibly escape with his life. He chose the third. Hiei looked in her eyes, and that said it all.

***Molly's P.O.V.***

Molly relaxed; he had given his answer, even without saying anything. _I guess my phony death threat worked._ She thought, inwardly smiling at her own cleverness. She was quite the actress.

Though she never would have had the guts to hurt this boy, threats of doing so were still just as efficient as actually wanting too.

And telling him that she would enjoy his slow, painful, bloody death, pushed him just enough.

"Okay then." She said, still sounding a bit angry. She didn't want him to suspect that it was all a ruse.

That would not be good. Maybe one day, if they became friends or something, she would tell him. Still though, Molly doubted it.

The two were already on edge with each other, and the first impression didn't work out so well either.

Regardless, Molly helped the red eyed boy up onto the Jet Ski again.

She lifted up the seat to the compartment and pulled out a towel which she threw at him, a bit harshly, and then a small first-aid kit.

Molly got out the peroxide and some bandages, then carefully began to clean and dress the boy's shoulder wound.

She decided to at least attempt pleasant conversation. She couldn't be chipper, or really happy, that she knew.

Or else he would think she was bipolar or something. She had to be grudging and act like it didn't really matter."So do you have a name?" She asked.

He didn't say anything, just huffed angrily. She narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't tell me I'll just have to make one up. I personally like Mr. Fluffywuzzlekinster myself."

She shot him another devious smile and for a moment his eyes had a bit of fear in them.

Then he relaxed and spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hiei," Was all he said.

Molly smiled triumphantly.

"That's much better than what I was thinking. My name's Molly by the way." She said not sounding too happy.

She thought she heard the boy, Hiei, whisper under his breath,

"...strange name..."

But it wasn't an insulting tone, just a thoughtful one, so Molly didn't say anything.

"You...aren't really up-to-date on your people skills, are you?" Molly asked after a while.

She couldn't explain it, but she had the strangest feeling that Hiei was really alone.

Even more so than she was. Hiei looked at her and she tried to read his expression. She couldn't.

Hiei didn't say anything and after a few minutes he said,

"That's none of your concern or business."

But Molly wasn't giving in that easily. "Hey, it was a fair question; can't you just carry on a normal conversation?" Molly said, stubbornly.

He looked at her again and replied forcefully,

"Get used to disappointment, girl."

He sounded as if he really wanted to just let the subject lie, and Molly knew when it wasn't a good idea to bug someone about a particular topic.

She decided to leave it alone. "Kay." was all she said. (Mumbled really ^_^')

Just then, Hiei stood up and disappeared. Molly saw him on the bank a moment later, walking away.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Hiei paused and looked over his shoulder,

"I'm leaving before some annoying humans catch onto my location." He said and began to walk off again.

"Somebody's after you aren't they?"

***Hiei's P.O.V.***

He heard the girl, Molly, say. It was the tone in the human girl's voice that made him turn around.

It was...all-knowing. Wise. As if she knew everything that was going on. She spoke with a wisdom that was obviously beyond her years. But, it was sad too.

As if she had a painful recognition of saying those words.

"So what if I am?" The demon asked blankly.

More of a statement than a question really. She looked at him with her deep brown eyes,

"Then shouldn't you stick around for awhile before you go losing yourself in the desert?" She asked.

Hiei pondered her question for a moment. It made a shred of sense. It was reasonable to assume that this girl knew the territory better than he did.

And for him to go wandering around in the desert he'd either die of starvation or get caught by the government.

Either way he was going to die. But, if he stuck around with this girl, she could act as his guide and possibly lead him to a safer area, at least until the government gave up looking for him.

Hiei decided to answer her,

"I suppose I-" He stopped and turned to the left. _That sound. _His highly sensitive ears picked up the loud buzzing of jet skis some way off.

He glanced at Molly and was surprised to see that she too, had caught the sound. Her body was rigid and straight as she faced the sound.

If he hadn't been so concerned about it he would have thought she looked like a wolf, perking its ears at the sound of prey. _How can she hear it? _He wondered_ she's just a human._

Hiei didn't have time to think about it any longer, because around the bend of the river, five men with dark shades and black suits came speeding on jet skis.

Hiei didn't hesitate a single moment. He jumped on the back of Molly's Jet Ski and ordered, "Go!"

She didn't think twice, said, "Hold on tight," and gunned it.

Not even checking to see if Hiei had heeded her advice. They sped down the river like bats out of hell, tearing up the water.

Hiei looked behind him and saw the men in black, gaining on them._ Dammit!_ He thought.

Then he turned back to Molly and said, "I'm not trying to distract you, but you need to go faster!" She looked back at him eyes wide.

"I thought I was going faster!" She said._ That is not good._ Hiei thought, trying to figure a way out of the mess that he was in, but also the one he had dragged Molly into.

_ Damn! _He cursed mentally._ I've been hanging around humans too long! Since when do I care who gets hurt or not? Even if I cause it, it's not like I know them, why should I care?_

Hiei tried to tell himself that it didn't matter if the girl got hurt. She was a pawn. All he needed from her was her ride and knowledge of the area.

Probably once he got a map or something, he would knock her out, steal her ride and then take off.

Still, if the opportunity ever arose, his moral side would get the better of him and he wouldn't follow through with it. Suddenly he was shoved to the side and a black flash whizzed past him.

Then he saw a dark red liquid. Molly had a straight gash on her left cheek.

"What the hell happened!" Hiei yelled.

She turned to him, fire in her eyes, blood running down her face.

"What do you mean, 'what happened!' They shot at us! And if I hadn't had moved you out of the way you would've taken that bullet full on!"

She turned back around and concentrated on the river ahead of her, leaving Hiei in mild shock.

_ She pushed me out of the way and took the bullet herself? _He wondered._ Why?_ As if she had heard him she said,

"I'm not just gonna let a guy who hasn't done anything wrong, get hunted down and killed like an animal . At least not while I'm here, so shut up, hold on, and pay attention, you're about to get a lesson in extreme Jet Ski riding." She smirked and sped up.

There was a sharp turn about 200 yards ahead and Molly slowed down just enough to where the men where right behind her then she sped up again, the men still close behind her.

Just before the turn, Molly veered to the side and cut across the width of the river in front of the men then turned and continued round the bend. The men in black hit Molly's wake at 58 mph.

Two of them were going so fast they flew over the water and landed on the shore in a wreck, and Hiei was sure one of them exploded.

***Molly's P.O.V.***

_Oh I am so good! _Molly thought to herself. Hey, she could be a little conceded once in a while.

"What was that?" She heard Hiei ask from behind her.

She smiled, "That is what I call my wake ramp. You hit that sucker at 48 mph or faster, well, you saw what happened." She answered.

His face was emotionless but she could read in his eyes he was impressed. Molly smiled to herself. That's when she heard Hiei shout,

"Get down!" And as he pushed her head down another bullet whizzed over their heads.

She turned to him.

"Thanks." she said.

Hiei just turned away and mumbled a quick "Hn."

Then he went back to watching the three men still behind them.

"We have to figure out a way to lose the three stooges back there!" Molly called. Hiei nodded but didn't comment.

It was then Molly noticed an oddly bent tree all by itself on the bank of the river. One she recognized.

"I got it!" She called and Hiei turned to her, wondering what she meant.

"There's a huge delta network about 300 yards ahead." She began, "And it starts at the Serpent's Maze. It's a turn-off that goes into a circle. There are twelve different paths to take, and each breaks off into hundreds more."

It was then Hiei momentarily interrupted her, "And I don't suppose you have a map of the delta do you?"

He looked skeptic about this plan. Molly smiled at him. "Don't need to. I've got the whole thing memorized up here."

She pointed to her head. And Hiei groaned.

"Relax," she told him, "I know exactly where to go. And while those three are losing their minds in the delta maze, we'll be safely on the other side and on our way."

"How long will that take?" Molly heard Hiei ask her. She thought about it for a minute then gave her answer. "If there aren't any more problems along the way it would probably take about two weeks, maybe three if we count stops for the night and supplies. If there are problems, probably longer."

Hiei hung his head and she heard him say "Damn" under his breath.

"I'm sorry but that's the best I can do, unless you have a better idea or wings."

Molly said to him calmly. He sat up again and shook his head,

"No, I'm not in a hurry, so it doesn't matter how long it takes." Hiei said.

Molly put her hand on the gas lever and called back, "Good, because here's the turn-off!" She then veered sharp to the left, off of the main river stretch and into a circular clearing.

They stopped in the middle and stared at twelve different passage-ways that led god-knew-where.

Molly turned the ski to the third path on the left and then she took off. They zoomed down the narrow path, lined with tall cattails so high the two couldn't see what was in front of them.

But Molly had no problem navigating through the narrow twists and turns.

Then she turned sharply to the right pulled into a small pocket of tulies and then cut the engine.

"Hey, what are you d-" Hiei's question was cut off when Molly cupped her hand over his mouth to silence him. She put a finger to her lips to signal he be quiet.

When he nodded she took her hand away from his mouth and they listened. There was a solo humming of a single jet ski. It slowly went by their hiding place. Neither teen dared breathe as he passed them. When the buzz of his ski faded to silence they let out the breaths they'd been holding.

"That was a close one." Molly said. More to herself than anyone. She started up the Jet Ski again and they went back onto the main path. In the opposite direction the other man had gone.

It was getting dark. So Molly turned left and pulled onto a small beach on the side of the stream. "We can camp here for tonight." She said.

Then she jumped off the Jet Ski into the shallow water and then up onto the bank. Hiei followed her.

It took about twenty minutes before two sleeping bags were set up, a fire was started, and a small pot full of Progresso beef and vegetable soup was cooking.

The two sat at opposite sides of the fire, facing each other. Hiei was watching the fire and Molly was fiddling around with a guitar.

***Hiei's P.O.V***

The silence was almost unbearable. It was quieter than a graveyard accept for the crickets and Molly tuning her guitar.

"What are you doing?" Hiei finally asked her, though he already knew what she was doing.

She didn't look up when she answered, "Fixing my guitar, my sister was messing with it, so I'm tuning it right so I can play it-ah! There we go!"

She called triumphantly and Hiei looked up to see her happily testing out her work. Strumming each string carefully to make sure they sounded right. They did.

"Do you play any instruments?" She asked looking at him. Hiei thought about it for a moment.

He did know a little about playing guitar, from what he had learned by watching that hobo musician that would always play for scraps outside the coffee shop he used to go to.

"Only a little, of that." He told her, motioning to the guitar in her hand.

She smiled, "Cool. What do you know?" She asked walking over and handing him the instrument.

"Not much." He told her taking the guitar. Hiei held it expertly and strummed the strings a few times to get the feel of it. Then he started playing, a very fitting song I may add, Back in Black by ACDC.

When Hiei finished Molly applauded lightly. "Well done, that's really good."

She praised and he handed the guitar back to her. "My turn," she said, "but with a slight twist."

Hiei eyed her curiously, "What's that?" She gave him a smile and said, "I do vocals."

Hiei's eyes were surprised and Molly laughed at his expression, "Don't look so shocked Hiei, I used to be in a school chorus I don't suck that much." She laughed again, and then started playing.

You boys ever met a real country girl?  
Talkin, true blue, out in the woods, down home, country girl

She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck  
Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up  
She's a party-all-nighter from South Carolina, a bad mamajama from down in Alabama  
She's a raging Cajun, a lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach  
With a thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk, brother she's all

Country, (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Brother she's country

_Well she wasn't kidding when she'd said she was a good singer,_ Hiei thought listening to her play.

Not only was she a good singer but she could play guitar really well too.

And Hiei was reminded of her personality (what little he knew of it) by the words she was singing. She was a country girl. She seemed like she had nowhere else she'd rather be than the outdoors, in the wild country surrounded by danger. Most human girls he knew were terrified of getting the slightest bit dirty.

But Hiei bet if Molly had the chance, she would go dirtbike riding off road in the rain and mud. He had a feeling she probably already had at one point, and he smirked inwardly at the thought.  
A hell raisin sugar when the sun goes down, mama taught her how to rip up a town  
Honey dripping honey from the hollerin Kentucky, getcha flippin kinda trippie like a Mississippi hippie,  
She's a Kansas princess, crazy mother trucker, undercover lover  
Thick southern drawl, sexy swing and walk,  
Brother she's all

Country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Nothin but country

(thick southern drawl)  
(sexy swing and walk)  
(aw show 'em how a country girl does it one time now)

Brother she's country, from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
Nothin but country  
Yea yeayeaaa  
She's country (shoot) from her cowboy boots to her down home roots  
She's country, from the songs she plays to the prayers she prays,  
That's the way she was born and raised she ain't afraid to stay, country  
Yea she's nothing but country

She's all about the country  
From the backwoods she's a homegrown, down to the bone, she's country

And with that Molly finished her song. "Not bad." Hiei commented. Molly smiled. She figured that was the nicest compliment she was going to get from him.

"Thanks, your Back in Black performance was pretty good too."

Hiei was confused, "Back in Black? What is that?" The demon asked confused.

"It's the song you played," Molly answered a bit surprised, "It's called Back in Black by a band named ACDC. And the song I sang was called She's Country by Jason Aldean."

Once Hiei nodded his understanding, Molly put down the guitar and reached for the ladle that was in the pot with their dinner.

"Soup's done I think." She said. Mixing it up a bit and then asking Hiei to pass her the two tin bowls and plastic spoons.

She filled each of them with some soup then handed a bowl to Hiei, and keeping another for herself.

They ate in silence and when they were done, the two both helped to clean up and then lied down to go to sleep.

"Night Hiei." Molly said quietly from her sleeping bag. "Hn." Was all he said before they both drifted off to sleep.

***Molly's P.O.V.***

Molly woke up early that morning (apparently later than she had figured) to see Hiei already up, and the "camp" looked practically empty.

Everything had been packed up in the Jet Ski and they were ready to go. The only thing left was Molly and her sleeping bag.

"Oh my God! You packed up the whole camp yourself? Why didn't you wake me I would've helped?" She yelled feeling like an idiot that Hiei had to clean up not only his things (just the sleeping bag) but her stuff too.

(Pots, pans, food, guitar, matches, wood, bowls, utensils, cups, drinks, etc.) Molly jumped up and quickly rolled her sleeping bag, then carried it to the Jet Ski and laid it in the seat compartment.

Hiei came up to her and said, "You were sleeping, I didn't really need help so there was no reason to wake you up. Besides it's not like it was that much of a job, it only took me fifteen minutes."

Hiei finished packing the last of the stuff just then, and he walked over to the Jet Ski, pushing it back out onto the water.

Molly looked disappointed, "Still I could have helped; now I feel like a lazy bum." She hung her head. Hiei chuckled lightly,

"The wild crazy country girl who rides a jet ski like a maniac, cooks, sings, and plays guitar is afraid she's a lazy bum, because she let me clean up camp in exchange for sleeping fifteen extra minutes? Honestly I don't think you need to worry. You've done more than your share." She looked up at him and he went on, quieter,"Besides, it's the least I can do to repay you for all you've done up to this point."

Molly smiled at him, "Thanks." she said. "Hn." was his reply as he got on the Jet Ski. "Uh Hiei," Molly said and he looked at her,

"Maybe it's a better idea if I drive, cuz i'm not the best at giving directions." She blushed, embarrassed.

***Hiei's P.O.V***

Hiei thought she looked kinda cute when she blushed but he immediately threw it out of his mind.

There could be danger everywhere, and there was no point in getting attached to this girl.

If he got attached, his enemies would use her to get to him, and he didn't want to put her in that kind of situation.

She was so innocent and kind, especially to him. More than he thought he deserved.

_I'm not being fair, she doesn't know what I really am, or why those men are after me, and she could get hurt because she's in the dark...grahh damn morality! Yusuke and Kurama have had too much of an influence on me! _

_ Still..._ Hiei glanced at Molly as she expertly steered through the winding paths of the river delta. _I should tell her, __**but do you really want her to know the truth?**_Said a voice in the back of his head,_** there's a very good chance she will hate, reject or fear you, or all three.**_ _I don't think she'll do that...__**Who's to say she won't?**_ _Shut up! _

_**You know I'm right, and it's a strong possibility. **__I said shut up!_ Hiei silenced his inner voice and didn't say anything for a long while.

Then Molly turned to the left and they ended up on a wide stretch of river. "Is this the main river highway?" Hiei asked. "No, this is just a wider area. Which is good because we have more room to move around if those guys catch up to us, but the downside is that they can see us better, whereas in the mazes of the delta they can't as well." Molly replied.

"Everything has its ups and downs." He said. Molly laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She then stopped laughing and took her hand of the gas. Her body was rigid and alert.

"What is it?" Hiei whispered. _They couldn't have caught up with us already could they?_ Hiei thought. Thinking it was way too soon for them to have found the two so quickly. Then he felt Molly relax and she looked over her shoulder smiling, "I hear a truck."

She said and sped up leaving Hiei to figure out the meaning of that on his own. The two rounded a corner and there was a small beach.

Sure enough, at the top of the rise, was a red truck and in the water was a worn down Jet Ski, but it was in pretty good shape and looked fast.

Molly sped up to the beach and parked her jet ski. Then she jumped off and ran to the truck. "Hey!" She called.

Out of the driver and passenger seats Hiei saw two human males emerge. An adult, and a boy, maybe one or two years older than himself.

(Hiei, from what I know, is sixteen. Molly [a.k.a. me] is fifteen, and my cousin Aaron is seventeen. The adult guy is my uncle Tony, Aaron's dad and my mom's brother.)

Molly ran up to the younger boy and hugged him. He hugged her back.

The demon jumped off the ski and pulled it up onto the shore. Then he turned around to see the two hugging.

At watching that, Hiei couldn't help feeling a small pang of jealousy.

_Is that her boyfriend?_ Hiei wondered,_**was it really surprising? She is a fairly attractive girl with an intriguing personality, it's no surprise someone like her is taken. **_The voice in the back of the demon's mind stated. Hiei pushed all of the thoughts out of his head. Then Molly looked at him a bit sympathetically.

She looked at the boy and whispered to him, and then they both walked towards Hiei, who was surprised.

"Hiei," Molly said his name to catch his attention. He looked up at her and the boy that he suspected to be Molly's boyfriend, "I'd like you to meet my **cousin** Aaron."

She stressed the word "cousin" just enough so that only Hiei would notice and pick up on the meaning.

He was kind of relieved, to be honest. Though he didn't really understand why. He pushed the thoughts out of his head.

_ Why should I care whether she has a boyfriend or not? It's none of __my__ business._ Hiei nodded to Aaron and then looked at Molly.

"Why are they here?" He asked her quietly. "They're here so they can take back their jet ski." She said.

Molly noticed Hiei looked a bit confused so she explained,

"The Jet Ski you're on right now, the one we've been riding, belongs to them and it's really expensive."

Hiei's confusion had died away, but only slightly, so she went on.

"They want to take this one back to the camp and let us use the older one. It's used and not as expensive but it's just as fast. And it holds more gas, but doesn't need a lot because the gas is just the backup, for the first several miles it's all electric, that way once the charge wears off the gas mileage kicks in and it runs on that. It's more environmentally conscious but they don't make them anymore, this is one of the only models."

"Then isn't this one just as, if not more, expensive because it's rare?" Hiei interjected. Sometimes human reasoning didn't make any sense.

Molly shrugged her shoulders, "Not really, they were banned because they were unstable. There seemed to be quite a few problems involving spontaneous combustion."

Hiei went tense, _that is not a promising prospect,_ he thought, imagining the ski catching fire midway through a chase and then blowing up.

"Don't worry about it," Molly said," the mechanic men among my family worked out the kinks, so it won't do that." Hiei relaxed at hearing that.

Though he didn't trust anyone because it was against his better judgment, he decided to trust her's, she was, after all, his only chance of getting out of this third world country and back to the U.S.

He could have called Koenma for a portal to Spirit World, but didn't want to risk it. One thing the foolish humans had managed to accomplish was satellite tracking.

There was a possibility that he'd be tracked and then hunted down once they'd gotten a lock on his signal and location. Before he'd left, Kurama had told him this, and said that unless it was an absolute worst case scenario emergency it would be best not to contact them.

Hiei sighed as Molly called him over to help load up the Jet Ski.

The three teens then loaded the ski onto the trailer and checked over the replacement to make sure it had everything they needed.

"We figured you two would be gone awhile so we packed it with plenty of supplies," Said Tony, Molly's uncle, "and in case you crash into something or run into any explosive problems, all the stuff is in plastic waterproof bags so it won't get wet. That way you can salvage what you can if the need comes up." Hiei pushed the Jet Ski off the beach and then jumped on the back as Molly started the machine up with a roar of the engine.

"Thanks Uncle Tony, tell everyone not to worry and that I'll be back as soon as I can!" With a promising nod from the man, she turned off from shore and drove off down the river.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**

**2**

The two teens had been traveling for about two weeks. Hiei had finally gotten the nerve to sit Molly down and tell her who he was. **What** he was, and why the men were after him. She took it well. Scratch that, she took it great.

She just listened with curiosity as he told her all about the government finding out he was a demon, and a powerful one, and them wanting to use his power in order to generate a new weapon.

She gave him her full attention the whole time and only asked questions when Hiei paused to allow her to do so.

And the odd sence they were both feeling around one another was getting gradually stronger.

There were a few, how should I put it, accidental romantic run-ins. When they were setting up camp one night, Molly accidentally tripped on a root sticking out of the ground.

Then landed with a crash, right on top of Hiei. Their faces were inches from each other.

A blush painted Molly's face and Hiei blushed lightly also. They scrambled away from each other and went about their camp tasks.

Though for the rest of the night until they went to sleep they blushed every time they looked at each other.

Two days later they had run into the black suit goons. They drove for hours. Dodging bullets, making sharp turns.

Once they had gotten thrown from the Jet Ski. One guy had sped past them and they hit his wake sideways... hard.

They flew off the side, as the ski flipped, and onto the shore. Into the forest of cattails, driftwood, and bramble bushes.

Molly got a deep cut on her shoulder and countless other scrapes but she brushed it aside. "Hiei!" She called. Searching for her companion.

"Here!" He called back, walking out of the brush with a few bleeding cuts on his face and arms but other than that he was fine.

Though his eyes widened when he saw Molly stumbling over to him clutching a heavily bleeding left shoulder.

"We have to get back to the Jet Ski and get out of here!" She told him.

"What happened? You're bleeding!" He said as the sticky wet liquid oozing from Molly's wound covered his hands.

"Never mind that, we can worry about it later, let's go!" She said as they rushed to the water front and hurried to get the Jet Ski upright and started.

Just in time they sped out of the bushes and back onto the river, with Hiei driving.

"I should drive, you don't know the way!" Molly called from behind him. "Not a chance," He said, not looking over his shoulder.

" A driver with only one good arm to steer with isn't a good driver, you said the map of the delta was in your mind right?" She nodded, "Then transfer it to me."

A bullet went over their heads and they ducked. "How?" Molly called.

"I'm a telapath," Hiei told her, "I'll reach into your mind and take the delta layout."

It was then he looked over at her, her eyes were swirls of emotion; fear, confusion, uncertainty, but also, trust. She nodded stiffly, "Let's give it a try." She said.

Molly concentrated on going over the delta map and Hiei locked on her mind and took the map. "Do you have it?" She asked. "Yes." He told her. "Kay then let's go!" She called and Hiei took off.

She held on to him tightly and then Hiei turned into the delta faster than the guys in suits could see.

Then the demon drove into a tulie pocket on the side of the streams and cut the engine. They were silent as two guys on jet skis zoomed by completely missing them.

Afterwards they found a new camp place a mile down into the streams and Hiei bandaged Molly's wound.

"You know that was reckless of you, Haze? Thinking you should have driven like that." He scolded Molly. He never called her by her real name, but Haze instead.

It was short for Hazel, her nickname. Hazelnut was one of Molly's favorite snacks and she liked the color, so kids at school called her Hazel or Haze, and so did her family members from time to time.

Molly got a bit annoyed with just being called 'girl' or 'human', by Hiei so she told him her nickname and he had been calling her Haze ever since.

"Yeah I know." She said with a yawn as Hiei wrapped the bandage around her shoulder. "Then if you knew it was reckless, why did you try?" He asked her sternly.

Her eyelids were beginning to droop when she answered. Her words, slightly slurred with exhaustion. "I dunno, jus wasn't thinkin I guess."

"When do you ever think?" Hiei asked her. He meant it as a joke.

They had teased each other like that before and he figured she would answer but she just sat there and didn't say a word.

"Haze?" He said. Putting a hand lightly on her shoulder to shake her. But at that moment she leaned over and landed right in his lap.

The demon froze, he had no idea what she was doing but he wasn't sure he liked it too much.

He did relax a little though and craned his neck to see her face. It was then that Hiei realized Molly had fallen asleep, that's why she just fell onto his lap.

He laughed at himself for getting so worked up when she had probably been too tired to stay awake any longer.

He sighed and picked her up, then carried her over to her sleeping bag and covered her up. After that he went to sleep, and for a reason unknown to him, with a light smile on his face.

It had been three days since then and the two traveling companions were making their way down the river. It was slow going. Hiei was driving and Molly was sitting on the back of the ski, her feet in the water. She was quietly humming to herself.

Suddenly they heard a loud boom and the water next to them blew up. Molly pulled her shoes back on quickly and they both turned around to see a line of men in black. In the middle was a tall lean man on a boat with a megaphone.

"Molly Woods," He said after turning the megaphone on, she went tense next to Hiei. The fact they already knew her name was not good.

"My name is Daniel Shrader. You are in the company of a dangerous U.S. Government experiment. Please step away from him immediately for your own safety and we will take him into custody!" The man told her.

Hiei sat rigid. He had told her why they were after him, but for all she knew he could be lying. And apparently the government was counting on the possibility that Molly might not know what was going on.

_They're trying to turn her on me._ Hiei thought, hoping that she wouldn't fall for it.

But that's when she stood up and started walking to the edge of the Jet Ski, as if she was going to jump_._ Hiei hung his head. And he could see the man on the boat smiling triumphantly.

But then Molly did something neither of the men expected. She sucked in a deep breath and then yelled at the top of her lungs.

"KISS MY ASS, AND GO DIE IN A DITCH, YOU STUPID GOVERNMENT VULTURES!" Then she flipped them off and stuck out her tongue.

The men in black were completely flustered. But Hiei was smiling. "Does that mean you're not buying their story?" He asked.

Molly turned to him and smacked him upside the head. "Of course it does! There's no way in hell I would believe a phony story like that! Dangerous maybe, government experiment my ass! You're way too weird for some scientist to have created!"

Hiei rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, but why did you hit me?" He asked her.

She smirked, "Because you doubted me." She said. He smirked and she smiled.

"Well." The megaphone man said, Molly and Hiei's attention returning to him.

"That is unfortunate, we were hoping we could solve this matter peacefully and not have to hurt anyone. But now you have given me no choice..."

He looked at Molly as if he were a parent disappointed because his kid got a low grade on a test. Then the emotion in his eyes changed to that of total malice and no regret of what he was about to do.

"I want that girl's beaten and bloody remains brought to me on a pole, but I want the demon captured alive!" He ordered. Molly's eyes widened with fear.

He meant every word of that order, his men were going to carry it out no matter what, and the worst part was, Molly knew it. The men on Jet Ski's took off and drove towards them.

"Haze, hold on to me, we're leaving!" Hiei called bringing her out of her thoughts. She sat down again and wrapped her arms around Hiei's abdomen then he sped off.

A hailstorm of bullets flew past them. Hiei was barely able to avoid being hit. Though it was after the gazillionth bullet was evaded that he noticed something. Molly was shaking. Her head was down and her body was shivering.

"What's the matter?" He asked quickly. She flinched and then lifted her head to look at him. There were tears spilling out of her eyes. Hiei's eyes widened. _Why is she crying?_ He thought.

She looked at him with those brown eyes of her's, "I'm scared Hiei," She said, "I'm really scared. If we're caught, I know you'll be o.k. because they want you alive. But with me..." Her eyes looked away then back up to meet his,

"They're goanna kill me! I don't want to die, Hiei! I don't! I wanna stay here longer; I'm not ready to die!"

He was basically on auto pilot. Swerving through the delta streams and coming up on the main stretch of river. It was almost instinct.

Hiei didn't even need to watch where he was going, he just knew. So at least while he looked at Molly with surprise he didn't have to pay attention to his driving.

Then she added quieter, "I'm just so afraid." Hiei looked at Molly sympathetically. Then his gaze turned stern.

"Listen, "He said, catching her attention. She looked up at him, "They won't get anywhere near you, let alone kill you, understand? I'll make sure of that." Her eyes were surprised. "But why would you do that?" She asked.

"Because I owe you, and because I refuse to let anyone hurt you." He told her._ What am I saying? _Hiei thought frantically. _Am I listening to myself I just said I would protect her no matter what.___

_** Well wouldn't you?**_ Said the voice in the back of Hiei's mind._ I suppose, but I wasn't supposed to tell her that!_

He thought back._**Perhaps not**_said his inner voice,_** but think of it this way, would you rather have her knowing that, or her crying and thinking she's going to die? **_Questioned the voice. Hiei thought about it for a moment._ I suppose. _He concluded.

Hiei was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Molly say his name. "Hiei." He looked at her and she was no longer crying, but smiling up at him. "Thank you." She said.

Hiei nodded. _You're welcome._ He told her silently, but he didn't direct it at her. He kept it to himself. (Anyway, useless fluffiness aside)

Suddenly there was an enormous burst of water next to them. The two looked back to see the boat not far behind them, a bazooka like weapon attatched to the top.

It only took fifteen minutes. Molly and Hiei were able to get rid of a few guys. Knock them off their Jet Skies and what not.

But all it took was that one shot and Hiei's world, for the next three hours became complete chaos. The bazooka was fired, and it hit the ski engine.

The two teens flew off into the water. The fire demon shook off his dazed state and swam over to Molly who was unmoving.

They stayed under the water for two or three minutes. Then they broke through the surface of the water with gasps of air after they had seen the government guys had driven off. The two split up and looked around for any of the stuff that had been in the Jet Ski seat compartment.

They had managed to save food and the two sleeping bags. But everything else was gone. Hiei got to shore first with the food and some cooking stuff.

Molly followed a few yards behind him with the sleeping bags. He put his things down and went to go help her.

"Here let me help you up." He said holding out his hand and she grabbed it gratefully. But as Hiei had pulled her halfway to her feet, she quickly fell back to her knees with a shriek of pain.

"Haze, what's wrong?" Hiei asked kneeling down next to her and noticed she was clutching her side.

Her eyes shut tight with pain. He slowly moved her hand away from where he figured a wound must be. But when he saw what was there, his eyes widened in utter horror.

There was a black tar like liquid mixed in with the red blood from a wound in Molly's side. It was poison. One Hiei was familiar with. Black Blood poison. It was toxic flower pollen but it was a strictly Demon World plant.

It wasn't very dangerous to demons unless given a very large portion of it, but to a human, even just a small amount would kill them in a matter of hours.

And Molly had much, much, more than a small dose. Enough to kill an A class demon. He figured if he didn't do something she had an hour at most. Hiei picked her up bridal style and carried her onto the shore setting her down carefully.

She was already breathing heavily and shaking violently. The poison was spreading. He flitted back to the water's edge and unzipped the sleeping bag from its plastic bag then brought it back over and laid it down. After that he moved Molly onto it and covered her up.

He pulled out his communicator when, "Hiei." He heard his name being called in a quiet raspy voice. He looked at Molly and went over to her.

She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes. "It hurts Hiei. It feels like my blood is on fire." She rasped, the tears starting to flow down her face.

Hiei put his hand on her head and stroked her hair softly. Then whispered, "I know, Haze, I know it hurts. But I know someone who can help, just try to bear it a little longer alright? I'm going to make the pain go away, I promise." He told the frightened girl reassuringly. She nodded and he smiled at her lightly. Then the fire demon stood up and called Kurama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter **

**3**

Kurama was sitting in Spirit World on a couch in Koenma's office just reading a book.

That is until… his communicator beeped. He picked it up and opened it. The fox demon was shocked to see Hiei on the screen.

And it scared him because, though Hiei was trying to hide it, Kurama could tell his friend was on the verge of panic. "Hiei? What are you doing calling me? What's happened?" He asked his distressed friend. The fire demon took a shaky breath and began, "Do you remember what you said to me before I left? That I wasn't supposed to contact you unless it was an absolute worst-case scenario?" Hiei's calm voice did not give away the scared look on his face.

Kurama nodded, "Yes, I remember. Why?" He knew he was going to regret asking. Hiei took another shaky breath. "Because it's happened." He said. Kurama went into asking questions. "What happened? Are you injured? Where are you?" He demanded. "I don't have a lot of time to explain I need to check on her, just get a lock on my location and get here as soon as possible. Bring an antidote for Black Blood poison as well." With that the connection was severed.

_Her?_ Kurama wondered. _Who could he be talking about? And why would he need an antidote for Black Blood poison?_ Kurama dwelled breifly on piecing it together, but he supposed he would find out soon enough. He stood up and arranged for a portal to open up where the signal had come from. He brought the plants with him that would cure Black Blood poisoning. He just hoped he wasn't to late for whoever it was Hiei wanted to save.

Hiei was sitting by Molly's side, when the portal opened. The human girl's condition had gotten increasingly worse in the half hour it had been since Kurama was contacted. And the thoughts in the demon's head that she would die and he couldn't do a damn thing were getting louder and louder. Filling his entire body with fear. Only when the glow of the portal and the red headed fox demon appeared did Hiei avert his attention from his traveling companion.

Kurama stepped out of the portal calmly and when he saw his friend he rushed over. "Hiei are you alright?" He demanded. The fire demon nodded. "I'm fine, it's her you should be concerned about right now." He said. Directing the kitsune's attention to the human girl lying on the ground.

Kurama wrinkled his nose as he got closer. His highly attuned sences had picked up on the putrid oder of dark poison, and the girl reaked of it. Though, luckily, it hadn't spread too far to the point where she was beyond saving. Still though, he didn't need to look twice to know that this girl was dying.

"Will she be alright?' Hiei asked. Kurama flinched slightly. He didn't know Hiei was there. But that wasn't what suprised him, so much as it was the tone in the demon's voice. As if Hiei was begging him to say yes, and that she would be alright.

Kurama nodded. "Yes. After I adminater the antidote she'll need some rest, but she'll be fine." He said. Hiei relaxed a bit but the worried look on his face did not ceace.

Hiei handed the fox demon a cup as Kurama had asked. The kitsune crushed and ground the antidote plants so hard, and then filled it with a small amount of water, that it was nothing more than a clear silvery-aqua liquid. "Hold her up please." Kurama instructed and Hiei did as told.

He moved closer to Molly and sat her up, wrapping the girl in his arms. Kurama put the drink up to her lips and tilted the cup. She swollowed the antidote and then Hiei layed her back down. "Is that it?" He asked. "No," Kurama said, "we still need to keep an eye on her for the next fifteen or twenty minutes." He explained, then went on," The liquid is going to flush all the poison out of her system, but that is not without its dangers." Hiei's eyes filled with more worry once again.

Kurama went on, "It will come out of the wound but we have to make sure to seal it up before she looses too much blood. That shouldn't be too much of a problem though," he smiled reassuringly, "all we need to do is be watchful." Hiei relaxed again and looked down at Molly who looked more peaceful even now.

The pain seemed to be ebbing away, and when they looked at the wound fifteen minutes later, there was no black blood left and Kurama began to use his healing energy to seal up the wound.

She would be ok. And Hiei smiled because he knew she would.

That night Molly healed well, but she still didn't wake up. Kurama assured Hiei that she was just tired because of all the blood she'd lost, and since her body had used up so much energy to try and fight off the poison's effects. "She just needs to rest awhile," Kurama said, "give her time and she'll probably be awake by tomorrow morning."

He offered to stay the night, just to put his friend's worries at ease. Hiei agreed. The two friends sat by the fire, and Hiei watched Molly's sleeping form on the other side of it. All was quiet. Then after awhile, Hiei broke the silence, "Kurama." He said and the fox demon in question looked up from tending the fire.

"Yes?" He asked. Hiei didn't look at him. "Thank you...for today...I mean...you...don't know how much this means to me." The fire demon hessitated a lot and his words where shaky and quiet._ I doubt he uses words like that very often._Kurama thought. _And you're not entirely right. The fact that you're telling me this and all the trouble you went through to save her, gives me a very good idea of how much her life means to you. _

"You're welcome." Kurama said quietly in response. Then asked, "How did you two end up getting mixed up in all of this?" Hiei didn't look up at him when he responed, "Can I be sure you will tell no one of this if I am completely honest?" Kurama was suprised at this but none the less, he promised his friend to tell not a single soul.

Hiei told him pretty much everything. From when Molly had pulled him out of the water, to now. He spared no details. And the fox demon listened intently. All the while building up information about this girl. And about Hiei as well. Though he knew his friend was confused about the feelings for Molly that he had, Kurama knew exactly what it was.

Hiei, the human hating, theiving, fire/ice demon emiko, and best friend, had fallen in love with a human girl._I knew he would eventually._Kurama thought, smiling to himself. He figured long ago that if Hiei spent a long enough time in the human world, around humans, that eventually he'd meet some girl who he could compare to all the humans he disliked as someone totally new and different.

Someone unlike any other human he'd ever met. Hiei was more talkative than he usually was. He was showing more emotion. He was opening his heart to the world, little by little. While_ he's thanking me, _Kurama thought, I should be thanking her. The fox glanced over at the sleeping girl at the other side of the fire.

It was true. Slowly but surely she was cooling Hiei's firey temper and melting his ice cold heart. She was saving him, by loving him, and Kurama was grateful to her for that. "You should get some sleep." Kurama suggested to his friend. Hiei, who had moved over next to Molly, shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll stay up to watch her."

Kurama looked sternly at him. "You won't be doing her or yourself any good if you don't get some rest. You have barely blinked since this incident started and you've worn yourself out with worry." He said harshly. "You get some sleep and I'll stay up to watch her. If anything goes wrong I'll take care of it."

Hiei looked Kurama in the eyes for a second, then sighed. "Alright." He said. Then he layed down right next to Molly and in a matter of minutes he was fast asleep.

Hiei woke up the next morning to someone shaking him and a voice calling his name. He was drowsy and tired so he couldn't identify the blurry shape sitting over him or the voice calling out his name, but they were familiar. He blinked two or three times to clear his vision and then he looked at the figure again. It was Molly.

"Hiei, wake up. There's a guy sleeping in the camp and I don't know him." She looked distrought and a little jumpy, but right now Hiei didn't care, he was just so relieved to see her alive and back to normal. He sat up quickly, and Molly moved back to give him room. Then he pulled her into a tight hug. Molly froze.

"I thought I'd lost you." Hiei whispered shakily, he was going to fall to pieces at her feet and he knew it, but couldn't contain himself, "I thought you were going to die, and I was...afraid." He continued. He felt like screaming, thinking of what could have happened and imagining Molly's death in front of him.

It was unbearable. He'd gotten so used to her company, so accustomed to her being there next to him, through so much. It was hard to imagine this journey going on without her. It felt wrong, when he thought about it.

Molly relaxed now and listened to him. He sounded angry. But not at her. It was a mix of being mad at himself and the men that had hurt and almost killed her. The fire demon went on in a whisper, "I don't... ever want that to happen agian...I... don't think... I could handle you leaving me alone." Hiei was shaking as he held her, the boy's head resting on her shoulder. Molly felt like crying now, and she fought to hold back tears.

She returned Hiei's hug tightly. Stroking his hair like a child. "I'm not going anywhere Hiei. I promise. I'll stay with you for as long as you want. You won't ever have to go through that again." She told him quietly. He had calmed down now, and Molly continued to pet him. After awhile, she stopped and looked at Hiei to find that he had fallen asleep in her arms.

The girl smiled to herself. _I'll worry about the red-head later. _Molly thought glancing at the newcomer. He seemed out for the moment and Hiei didn't take any mind of him. Of course he was more preocupied with seeing Molly alive and ok, but he looked harmless enough.

Molly decided she should go back to sleep. She leaned up against the marsh log that served as a bench, grabbed the blanket next to her and carefully draped it over both Hiei and herself. The sun was a good three or four hours from rising. That known, Molly closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Hiei still asleep, with his head rested on her shoulder. And Kurama, having peeked an observent eye open a while back, resumed sleep as well with an amused smile.

When Hiei awoke next, he wasn't completely aware of his surroundings. It was cold and he cuddled closer to the warm thing next to him. He closed his eyes and breathed in a scent of faded honeysuckle and milk. Wait, he knew that scent. His eyes snapped open and he blinked a few times to clear his mind of drowsiness.

He looked over and saw that he was leaning on the still, sleeping form, that was his traveling partner. She was curled up close to his chest. It was then he remembered that he'd fallen asleep in her arms. After being so relieved at seeing her recovery and at the same time so shaken because of all that pent up worry, fear, frustration, and dread, he'd worn himself out.

The fire demon looked around and saw the grey blanket draped over the two of them. Kurama was on the other side of the makeshift fire pit leaning up against a rock. He appeared to be asleep but Hiei knew better. "Have you enjoyed the show?" He asked angrily, but not loud enough to wake Molly up.

Kurama opened his emerald green eyes. "As a matter of fact," He said with an amused smile, "I have been to some extent." Then he laughed quietly. Hiei scowled at his friend. Kurama noticed and stopped laughing, but the smile never left his face as he went on. " Hiei, you can trust me enough not to tell anyone can't you? I know how you get when Yusuke and Kuwabara get hints of your personal life. If they knew about this, I doubt they'd leave you alone about it."

Hiei glared at the fox demon with cold eyes. "Don't you think I already know that Kurama?" He snapped, then went on quieter, "I don't want them to find out for exactly that reason."

Kurama just laughed again, "They will find out eventually, you can't keep this a secret forever." Kurama finnished his sentence and directed his attention to Molly who was starting to stirr. Hiei had already noticed. She opened her eyes to see crimson red irises staring back at her. She smiled, "Morning, Hiei." The girl whispered drowsily. He smiled lightly and quietly said, "Good morning, Molly."

Her eyes widened."That's the first time you used my name." She said suprised. The fire demon chuckled, "I figured it was about time, although," He paused and looked at her, she looked back at him curiously and stiffened up when he moved closer. Their faces were inches apart when he said playfully, "I still think your name is strange." He smirked at his tease.

Molly smiled and flushed while she made a false annoyed face at him. "Oh shut up, shadow boy!" She said quietly as the girl lightly shoved him away.

After that Hiei turned to Kurama and Molly followed him. When her gaze rested on the fox demon her eyes narrowed and she looked him over stiffly and suspiciously. Hiei chuckled, "Relax, he's a friend." He told her and once she got a nod from him, her suspicious gaze dissapeared immediatly. "Hi, i'm Molly, or Haze if you prefer." She introduced herself and Kurama did the same.

"So," Molly began, "are you a demon as well Kurama?" She asked.

Kurama looked a little shocked that she knew about demons, but with a nodd from Hiei he relaxed. "Yes, in a way." He answered. And he explaind to her his situation of who he used to be and who he now was.

"That's really amazing." She said in awe after he was finnished. He blushed lightly in embarrassment, "No it isn't really," he said."It was just instict I guess, a last resort. My impulse to stay alive were stronger than my reasoning, apparently." He smiled.

"Good thing too, if you'd died then chances are I wouldn't be alive right now." Molly said.

"But if he had died back then, he and I would have never met and there would have been no reason for me to come down here, your life wouldn't have been in danger in the first place." Hiei said solemley.

The three were quiet for a while. Kurama had his eyes closed with thought, Hiei was looking out over at the water, and Molly's gaze was fixated on the flames. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then she leaned over resting her head on Hiei's shoulder.

He stiffened but only slightly. Molly opened her eyes again and looked at the fire as she spoke softly. "But if he had died, and you had no reason to come here, then you and I would have never met." She said.

The fire demon was quiet for a moment, and Kurama watched them bothe waiting for his friend to say something.

"Perhaps, it would have been better if we hadn't." He said quietly. Molly was about to say something when from the bushes someone said,"Yes, it would have been better if you'd just come with us right from the beginning, Hiei."

The three teens hurriedly got to their feet and faced the rustling tulies. Out of them, came many large men from all sides and then a smaller but far more menacing figure emerged from the shadows of the undergrowth.

It was the man in black from earlier. The on ewho'd introduced himself as Daniel Shrader. "It's taken us some time but we finally found you." He said devously. He looked over the three companions. A different expression for each one he looked at.

He was staring at Hiei like a thing to torture, at Kurama as something of interest, and at Molly as something to play with or to eat. Hiei stepped protectivly in front of her, directly in Shrader's line of sight. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Hiei. Blocking my view like that." He said, and leaned over to the side so he could see around Hiei to the girl staring darkly at him behind the yound demon.

Shrader smirked. "Hm, such defiance and spite in your eyes. Spunky. I like that. I don't know how well a performer you are, or even if you have any experiance at all, but you're great eye candy if nothing else." He smiled deviously at her, and Hiei didn't need to read his mind to know exactly what he was thinking about.

"You sick, bastard!" He spat.

Shrader's attention returned to him, but his smirk never wavered. "What? Are we jealous? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Hiei." He said mochingly.

Hiei's eyes narrowed dangerously, "I would never think such disgusting thoughts about her." He growled. Shrader only smiled wider,"Oh? Well then, guess that leaves more room for me to play..." and he vanished just like that.

A short shriek was heard from behind him and Hiei whipped around to find Shrader holding Molly closely to himself. One arm around her waist across her torso, the other around her neck with his hands firmly grasping her chin. "Not that i'm complaining, though." He said plainly.

"Get your hands off of her!" He said as he lunged for the man, his sword drawn. Though the demon stopped his blade just before it hit, because Shrader had moved Molly in front of him as a sheild.(Anybody not see that coming a mile away, best stop reading)

"Ah, ah, ah. We aren't done playing yet. Better let us finnish our business before you interfere." He said, then turned to Kurama, "And that goes to you too, who or what-ever you are." Shrader's spoke calmly and politley to them but there was and underlying threat that nobody there missed, and it warned, _try to interfere with my game again and I'll rip her to pieces._

He moved his hand across her face softly, and she didn't move or struggle. _What's she doing?_ Hiei wondered watching the hated human run his dirty fingers all over Molly's body. Then his fingers brushed past her lips and she saw then as her chance. Faster than anyone really saw, Molly bit into Shrader's wrist as hard as she could, and she felt her teeth slice the life giving vein there.

Blood spurted from the wound and Shrader pulled back, releasing Molly who pulled on his wrist once more before letting go and then stumbling back over to Hiei.

"Are you alright?" He said forcefully. Her face and front of her shirt were covered in blood but she didn't seem to be injured or in a serious state of shock. Just a little shaken. "Yeah, I'm fine, pfft," She spit out some of the blood still in her mouth. "His blood tastes terrible, though." She said jokingly.

Hiei smiled, then all three of them turned their attention back to Shrader who was doting over his slit wrist. "That hurt you know." He said very calmy. He then stood up and turned around. Much to Hiei, Kurama, and Molly's suprise, his wrist was completely healed. The blood was gone and the tear in his shirt sleeve was fixed. It was as if nothing had happened.


End file.
